The Evil Of Biosyn
by zozaz
Summary: This is a story about how Biosyn attempts to capture and steal dinosaurs off Isla Nublar but only Ellie Sattler and her boyfriend Jack King can stop them.
1. Preperations

Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction story so please comment and review if you think it's all wrong. My idea was to have a story from the eyes of Ingens main rival Biosyn. I don't own Jurassic park or any of its characters I only own Jack King **

_**Biosyn Headquarters- California **_

"I can't believe you've actually brought this idea to me Dodgson" shouted the CEO of Biosyn.

"But this can work" Dodgson said whilst refraining from letting his anger take hold. For too long he thought the secret board of Biosyn Genetics Company had held him back from destroying Ingen and taking the products of Jurassic Park for themselves without restriction.

"Even if you could find a group of dinosaur experts that are willing to visit Isla Nublar and undertake an investigation as to how the dinosaurs are surviving without the lysine supplement Ingen had previously used to keep them from staying alive on their own."

Biosyn had some very high placed government officials on the payroll meaning they had access to satellites the world didn't even know existed. So they knew a lot more about Jurassic park than they let on.

"That's just the thing sir". Dodgson Interrupted.

"What is Dodgson spit it out"

"The team is ready. I took the liberty of hand picking them before I came to you the plan is all set the supplies are ready and the team has been briefed with the plan". He said proudly.

Whereas the plan was not ready and the team was still in the dark not even knowing their destination was Jurassic park. Dodgson was worried that they might back out if they were told before there was a way onto and off the island.

"And how do you expect to get them to Isla Nublar undetected and then off again with the babies. Because if you think that it's going to be easy or even possible to get the adults off the Island then you may as well quit now"

"No of course not, and as to keeping the scientists alive I will send a team of 20 top ranked ex army rangers all with orders to kill anything that moves on that Island." He explained trying to distract him away from the wrong questions.

"Well I am impressed with the initiative you have put into this. I will allow you to carry out this plan and give you unlimited funds but I warn you, If you fail with this you will be terminated immediately" with that final word Dodgson shivered. He knew what terminated meant in his line of business.

He walked away happy that he had got what he asked for but also a chance of being burned. If his idea failed he would have to go in to hiding and that wasn't an option with all the enemies he had made.

_**Biosyn's secondary facility **_

Lewis Dodgson walked into his office thoughts already working on a way onto Isla Nublar without being detected. As he sat down and relaxed after a 4 hour flight his secretary opened the door and said "Jack king is here to see you sir".

"Send him in and could you bring us some coffee please" Dodgson said in a pleased voice.

Jack king is the leader of Lewis Dodgson's personal security and would be leading the team heading to Nublar. Being an ex Marine and secret service agent made him over qualified for the job but the obscene amount Dodgson pays him a year keeps him from leaving. Even though he knew the location of their mission he did not find it frightening, he saw it only as a challenge to his skill.

"Jack how is everything going" Dodgson said as he pointed to a chair.

"Good Sir. Preparations are on schedule all we need to know are how to get on and off Nublar. The scientists have been told the destination and only one has backed out, I have brought the list of secondary's for you to look over" Jack Passed over a folder containing 3 names.

Dodgson looked over the names and seeing one name puzzled him, Ellie Sattler.

"Why is Ellie Sattler on here?"

"Well Sir she was contacted by accident but when she asked we said we planned to destroy every living dinosaur on the island because while they are there Ingen can still corner the market. To our surprise she wanted to help, turns out she wants them dead and we just went along with that story". Jack explained.

"If we could get her on Nublar she could be a big help but make sure she's not working for anyone else" Dodgson said sighing.

"Will do but first there is the need for the plan. If we are going to leave for the island in ten days, we need to be ready"

"Yes yes" Dodgson snapped. "I have been thinking and have got it. We will go in by chopper but not until dark"

"But sir they have a ring of ships surrounding Nublar keeping looking for that exact reason" Jack pointed out.

"Oh I know Jack. I know" he said the second time in a whisper.

"What was that sir?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is to get Sattler ready and briefed, and the team and equipment ready and to Costa Rica."

"Will do Sir" Jack said as he got up and left. Once out of the Biosyn building he got out his mobile and pressed speed dial one.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice.

"Hi Ellie its Jack"

"Oh hi Jack how did it go?"

"It went just as you said it would, your on the team and coming with us to Nublar"

"Well done Jack. Hammond will be so happy that we will be able to sabotage Biosyn's plans"

"I didn't do it for him Ellie i did it for you"

" I know and I've got a surprise for you when I see you next"

"Be In Costa Rica in two days and i'll meet you at the airport"

"Ok i'll see you then. I love you" Ellie said happily.

"I love you too" Jack replied hanging up the phone.

_**Costa Rica Airport**_

Ellie Sattler waited to be let of the plane as there was a problem with the door. As she waited her mind drifted back to the day she had met Jack.

_**Two years ago**_

It was two years ago in June, she was at a dig site (her first one since the Jurassic park incident 4 years ago). A Lone car had driven up the very rough road and stopped at her trailer, three men got out quickly followed by Lewis Dodgson who followed them inside. Ellie ran to stop them from wrecking the place.

"Miss Sattler I presume?" she was greeted as she entered her temporary home confused

"Yes. And what gives you the right to barge on to my dig site?"

"My name is Lewis Do..."

"Dodgson yes I know who you are" Ellie stated matter of factly "I was warned that you might contact me"

"Well now isn't this a surprise, and what were you told about me?"

"That you are a very bad man and work for Biosyn a rival company of Ingen"

"That may be true, I am a bad man and I can make life very hard for you so I will leave my very capable colleague here to give you my offer to you while I tend to business elsewhere." Dodgson said turning to Jack.

"Jack I will send a chopper for you in two hours" With that he walked out of the trailer, got in the car and sped off.

Ellie shut the door and motioned for Jack to sit down. "So are you here to threaten me Mr...?"Ellie asked.

"King my names Jack King but you can call me Jack" He replied a little too quickly. "To start off with I am a massive fan of yours Miss Sattler, I've followed your published papers since the Jurassic park incident."

"Call me Ellie, and I wouldn't have pictured you as the Plant type" She chuckled.

"Oh not just that I've loved Dinosaurs and everything about them since I was a boy and never grew out of it"

"But you look more like Dodgson's bodyguard than a scientist"

"Unfortunately I am his head of security but a mans gotta have his hobbies" He said and then winked.

"I suppose. But what is this offer you have to give me?" she asked

"My Boss wants all of the info you have on Isla Nublar and Ingen. He is prepared to pay you whatever you want in return"

"I have a feeling you would rather not be here asking that question"

"No I wouldn't, I believe the dinosaurs should be left to roam free not put into zoos. But just meeting you was worth it all" He said meaning every word.

"Well I believe that as well and because of that I can't help you. Sorry"

He got up to leave and as he opened the door he turned around and asked "Hey how would you like to go out to dinner with me" Jack asked hoping.

"I would love too, but won't your boss mind?"

"He would but I don't tell him everything, my personal life is my own"

She reached for a pen and grabbed his hand writing something on it. "Here is my number so you can ring me"

He said his goodbyes as he heard the chopper land outside.

_**Back on the plane**_

Ellie woke up with a start as there was a bang and a hiss when the plane door finally opened so she got up and stretched. When she was off and had her baggage she went off to find Jack. He was standing at the entrance with a cardboard sign saying the beautiful Miss Ellie Sattler Knowing it would make her giggle. She ran to him and gave him a big kiss saying that she had missed him so much.

"Ellie not here" he said pushing her away coldly.

"What. What's the matter Jack?" She asked worried.

"I think we are being watched by the guy standing 20 yards behind me. Red hat brown coat"

She looked back and shore enough there he was just standing there staring.

"What are we going to do Jack, if Dodgson finds out our plan is ruined"

"You stay here Ellie he might be dangerous I'm going to go see what his orders are"

He walked up to the man but just as he got to him a child ran up to him and shouted "Hi daddy I missed you".

Jack turned around and walked back to Ellie with a weight lifted off his shoulders. When he had finished explaining what happened to Ellie, they walked to his car hand in hand.

He took her to a hotel where she would be staying and showed her to the room but then started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked grabbing him and kissing him passionately.

"Unfortunately I have still got work to do today but I will be back tonight to take you out for dinner. And don't forget that surprise you said you had for me" he said before quickly shutting the door as a pillow hit it.

**That's chapter 1 for you I hope you like it and any questions you have i would be happy to answer and any ideas i would be grateful. **


	2. Plans & Proposals

**Chapter 2- plans & proposals **

_**This is my second chapter and I'm still not sure about my writing style so please any reviews and comment would be so grateful. I've tried to focus more on Jack and Ellie's relationship in this chapter so it will fit in later on in the story. **_

_**Isla Nublar**_

"Henry I'm scared" Said Sarah.

"I know you are but the sooner we get this done the quicker we can leave this cursed Island" He replied.

"Henry"

"Yes Sarah"

"When we get home I'm quitting"

"So am I"

He finally unlocked the door he had been working on just to find a tiny room filled with computers and a shattered window.

They are in the visitors centre on Isla Nublar attempting to escape the raptors hunting them.

"Did you know the raptors had made this their territory Henry?" asked Sarah pushing through the door and shutting it behind her.

"I had an idea but there was no way to be sure about it"

Sarah grabbed the ladder that was just lying on the floor and set it up to the vent in the ceiling. She motioned for Henry to climb up it but he had other ideas as he sat at one of the consoles. He got up a folder on the screen called video feeds and chose the one that said visitor centre hallways. On the camera just outside the door they could see a raptor sniff at the door and then turn the handle but luckily for them the lock had engaged when the door was shut.

The raptor realising that the door won't open looked around for anything to help and instantly spotted the broken window that his brother had jumped through before being eaten by the rex.

Henry was just up the ladder as the raptor crashed into it knocking it flying. He crawled along the vent as quickly as possible knowing that the raptor could easily jump and reach the vent. When he got to where Sarah had stopped he saw that they were in the main part of the visitors centre above the skeletons that are now destroyed so they went round and got to the outside. They jumped down to the ground and ran into the jungle.

_**Costa Rica- Biosyn HQ**_

Jack and Ellie walked in together talking only for Jack to be told that Lewis Dodgson wanted to see him straight away. They went their separate ways as Ellie was taken to a briefing room and Jack caught an elevator all the way to the top floor.

As he walked in to his office Jack turned on the light only to see Dodson sitting there waiting. "Jack, about time you got here" he said standing up and motioning to sit down.

"Yes I'm sorry sir but I had to pick up Miss Sattler" Lied Jack.

"Ok well at least you are here now so we can go over my plan to get on to Isla Nublar undetected"

"So what is your plan then?"

Dodgson pulls out a map of isla nublar and lays it on a table placing mini ships on it to mark the positions and three helicopters. "Simple we fly right over them. Each ship has its own part of the water to watch, and I have got one of the captains on my payroll. He will disable his ship for 5 minutes as we fly over head then we will head straight into the mountains where they cannot track the choppers, the pilots will stay with the helicopters while you complete you're mission."

"How will we get around whilst were on the Island?"

"Each jeep will carry a jeep and 2 motorbikes so that you have room to carry your gear as well"

"Good idea Sir we don't want to have to carry everything if we are being attacked. All the gear is ready and packed, we have a personal med kit for everyone and rations for 2 weeks."

"You go in 6 days" Stated Dodgson as he left the room.

Jack met Ellie downstairs after her briefing had finished. She was a bit shaken and finding it hard to remember all the details of the plan she was told.

"So how was it?"He asked.

"Weird and a little scary"

"It's like that the first time but you get used to it"

"So how about getting some lunch? You know any places?"

"Theres this nice little cafe round the corner that I usually go too"

_**Back On Isla Nublar**_

Henry and Sarah are running through the jungle when they hear a chirp followed by a bark and leaves rustling.

"Quick up a tree" Henry whispered.

They started climbing up when they saw a raptor just staring at them. A memory flashed through henrys mind, an old friend Robert Muldoon had once explained how raptors attack. The alpha distracts you while the others jump on you from the sides.

As they were already 5 feet off the ground he shouted "drop" to Sarah who only just managed it as two raptors leapt out of the bushes straight into each other. As they shakily stood up Henry and Sarah climbed up the tree out of reach of the raptors.

"That was close" Stated Henry.

"Yeah it was how did you know to drop?"

"My dear old friend explained how raptors attack to me once before he was killed by the same three you saw down there. His name was Robert Muldoon and he was the game ranger here when I was head scientist. He never liked the raptors and begged Hammond to have them destroyed."

"Well we owe a lot too him but I wish he had succeeded in convincing Hammond. How did you know that it was the same three though they all look the same to me?"

"They are the only three left from the original pack and have marks on their right leg. None of the ones that have been born through natural birth have them" explained Henry.

"Oh that's a good idea who's was it?"

"Robert..."

"I'm so sorry he was a good friend?"

"Yeah there wasn't very many people we could talk to on the island but he was one of them" Henry said glumly.

"Not to break the mood or anything but how are we going to get down?" Enquired Sarah lifting her head up.

"I have absolutely no idea, this was never my area of expertise. All I did was bred them although I had to run from them a few times" he said shaking his head at the good and bad memories.

"So I guess its just wait and see until either we die of boredom or they do" both their moods perked up at that. Well that was until it started to rain,"Of course it has to rain while we're stuck up a tree why can't our luck hold for even one hour"

_**Biosyn HQ- Costa Rica **_

After having lunch Jack and Ellie went back to work preparing for the intrusion on Isla Nublar by making sure all the essentials are packed away in the jeeps or in packs on the helicopters.

"I have a special surprise for you tonight Ellie" Jack said smiling at Ellie.

She looked round to him and as if by instinct said "What is it?" Knowing that he wouldn't tell her till later but still asking.

"You'll just have to wait till tonight I'm going to drop you off at your hotel and I'll pick you up at 7. Make sure your wearing your best dress because we are going somewhere fancy" he said happily staring at her surprised look.

_**7pm Ellie's Hotel**_

Jack knocked on her door just to hear" I'll be 2 minutes" he waited and when she did open the door all he could do was stare." Wow Ellie. Just wow. You are beautiful" He said mouth opened looking her up and down and he really did think this was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. She was wearing a tight blue dress that showed off all her curves with her hair tied back and legs showing.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome" was her reply seeing him in full tuxedo.

They got into his car and went off the restaurant. When they got to it Ellie realised that Jack was downplaying it when he said it was fancy and must cost a fortune. "Are you sure you can afford this Jack" she said. They even had a valet to park the car.

"It's worth every penny for you Ellie, I love you" he said looking straight into his eyes all she could do was kiss him. "Well lets go in then shall we and see what they are serving tonight" They went in arms intertwined.

They finished their meal up each praising the chef saying it was the best food they had ever tasted. "Jack how can I ever thank you for this it has been the best night of my life" she said meaning every word.

"Well have some of this bubbly and make the night perfect" he said handing her a glass.

As she put it to her mouth about to drink it Ellie noticed something in the glass. She looked closer and saw it was a ring and her face went from shock to joy back to shock.

"So" Jack said getting down on one knee. "Will you Ellie Sattler do Jack King me the honour of becoming by bride and making me even happier" He looked up at her. Took the ring out of the glass dried it and placed it on her finger.

"I...I...Of course I will" She said almost knocking him over as she jumped on him. "I love you Jack more then you can ever know" She looked down at her stomach where there soon to be child was growing.

_**5 Days later **_

"Is everything ready?" asked Dodgson looking around the hanger. There were three helicopters outside waiting with jeeps to the side of them. Twenty four people stood in front of him.

"Yes" replied Jack with a check list but paying more attention to Ellie and her wedding ring than anything else.

"Good. Well then seeing as everything Is ready to go I will say just a few things. We need this to get ahead of Ingen so do your best on Nublar because you all know what will happen if you fail" He left it at that gesturing for them to get on the choppers and go.

Jack walked to up to Ellie and kissed her right there in front of everyone as soon as Dodgson had left. He knew the importance of this mission more than Ellie because he had seen plans of Dodgson's himself and knew that if Biosyn got a hold of even one dinosaur the world would change for the worst forever. A lot of people will die but he will stop Biosyn and get Ellie safely of that Island even If he didn't himself.

"What was that for?" Ellie asked surprised. She looked up into Jacks eyes and saw conflict there wondering whether or not now was the time to tell him about their child but decided against as she knew he would stop her going to Isla Nublar and she had too.

"Good luck. I do it before every mission" He said jokingly as they climbed into the chopper putting on their helmets and seat belts.

The chopper took off followed closely followed by the other two. Dodgson stood in the hanger having watched his most trusted employee make out with a know associate of his rival. He vowed to himself to make Jack King and Ellie Sattler Pay as soon as they got back if they even survive that cursed Island with all its dangers. "Dam it how could I be so blind to let Jack continue with Ellie after all that I know". He was lost I thought as he started walking back to his car to return to the airport.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and review if you think it's any good or I need to change anything. Any questions will also be answer if possible. I'm planning on uploading at least once a week or even more if I'm bored and have nothing to do. But any story ideas you have may help me write faster. **_


End file.
